Brothers
by esuterutomoru
Summary: A glimpse into a nightly game of twin brothers. BE WARNED: GinRyuuken, crazy AU, incest, smut. Uploaded at the request of Leylani-sama who wanted to see what this madness was all about. I hope I didn't kill her.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach or its characters, this is all due to my dirty, dirty mind.

**WARNING:** Incest, way too graphic smut, Gin/Ryuuken weird couple, AU.

**Brothers**

His fingers slid through his hair, through the soft tresses of perfect swan-feather white, the pads of them digging into his soft scalp, rubbing in soothing circles while their tongues hushed and danced and licked and made love in the safe warmth of their mouths, hungrily following the rhythmic beating of their heart. Yes, only one because they were one, because they were brothers and lovers and partners and so much more than others could imagine.

Sweet, sweet beautiful lovers, tangled together in a mess of pristine white sheets and limbs drenched in sweat and lashes brushing as intimately as their silksoft, wet, hungry tongues stroked and slid and purred playfully into each other's mouths. Sucking here, nipping there, a lick, a stroke, a deeper caress, a shallow touch, fire, fire, fire, oh beautiful scorching flame of love, _we're going to die…!_

The heat grew tenfold, he stiffened considerably, his pretty lover's pretty hips lifted tantalizingly, rocking from side to side like a teasing dance of sweet seduction, naked bodies shifting, arching, pushing down, rolling lazily, moans sticking to their messy wet lips. Beautiful, beautiful sweet angel in his arms, his seductive eyes and seductive mouth, sweet seductive tongue and teeth and gorgeous body, hot heavenly depths, _ohhh, that squeezing tight heat, oh more, deeper, gentler…_

"Mmh, Ginnn~…" And he loves it too.

"Shush~…" A teasing little chuckle and they kiss again, giggling, chuckling, caressing, sweat, sweat, hot slick shiny sweat amongst the fires of candles dancing off the walls around them, blinding, pretty, why did they do that? Oh youth, oh beautiful madness of youth,-

"Oh, heavens…!"

Mischievous, delicate, beautiful lover of his, soaked with sweat, silken legs in long silken socks stroking along his trembling scarred thighs, neatly manicured nails scratching into the small of his back and his buttocks, those pretty flirty kittyeyes peering at him rocking above playfully, burning nightsky blue, candysoft seduction sticking to his long black lashes, the subtly feminine curve of his thin, pouty lips. Sweat in his hair, sweat in his mouth, sweat all over, in the sheets, in his touch, in his smooth pale skin, so beautiful.

"Mmmm, more~" His lover begged, pretty and delicious, tongue moving within his silky pink mouth like a tiny red butterfly and his own tried to catch the naughty little thing but it deftly slipped away and teased, curling and swirling with youthful vigour. Oh, if their father in the next room would know about the skills of his beautiful, beautiful darling, this tempting little creature of lust with his milky thighs, petalsoft stomach, pale sakura nipples, puckered sweet rosy pink well of desire that let his slippery, warm juices flow so generously. Oh, his adored lover, his worshipped little angel, all fair and slim and willing like any teenage darling would be.

Only, they're brothers.

Oh, sweet death, they would enjoy it so much in each other's arms, clinging, clenching, clutching hard, just as hard as desire gripped at their bodies now, when they slid and rocked and mindlessly made love amongst the sweaty sheets, eyes half-lidded, breaths moist, everything moist and slippery and so hot, oh the love, the love, the lust, _the amazing sin!_

"Ginnnn~…!"

What a beautiful throat. A fair column of ivory marble, scattered with pink burnmarks of the dire love of a brother, a brother the same age, a brother closer to him than anything, closer to him than air ever was to the very depths of his lungs.

And now his tongue caressed the sweetly bouncing Adam's apple, teeth carving more lusting marks into the silk of his skin, into the supple flesh beneath, drawing humming blood to just beneath the surface, listening to the odes it was singing to him.

Oh those slippery lips, agape with gasps for humid heavy air of their sex, rapturous eyes half-lidded behind glasses that slid askew, a pretty arch in his slim body, hips pressed down to get him deeper, deeper, oh deeper!; his chest lifted to press into his, find the rough slick granite of his scars against his wet white silk.

"Oh, Gin..! Gin…!" His name again, burning from those gorgeous lips, breathy, soft like the beg of a virgin, trembling, young, so young, but they're barely eighteen, barely eighteen and still tangled in a mess of desire and love and it ensnared them tighter, suffocating, hips rocking, arms clenching, bodies shuddering, pressing close, rocking, rocking, _oh, sweet, oh, sweet love, I'm coming, close, oh, sweet…!_

Sticky white honey dripped softly from his lover's trembling, pretty stiffness, the sight so sweet, reminding him of lecherous Greek preteen whoreboys who entertained depraved soldiers. His lover's last ecstatic shout was still echoing off of the walls and he knew he heard the hurried steps of their father. His back arched, his eyes closed, his muscles trembled the harshest and he was shouting his brother's name, orgasming obscenely deep inside his cute little ass right when their shell-shocked daddy threw the door open to their bedroom.

End.


End file.
